


No-Win Scenario

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Chair Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the captain's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Win Scenario

"This is a stupid idea," Bones says crossly, squirming hard enough to dislodge Jim's foot.   
  
"Your face is a stupid idea," retorts Jim, tugging Bones's thigh over his hip and folding his other leg up against his chest. His nudges his cock flush with the crease of Bones's ass, settling against his hole without pushing in.  
  
"Can you just," Bones snaps irritably, "Move back about two inches? Before my fucking spine telescopes?"   
  
"No," replies Jim cheerfully. "Or my ass is going to slip right off the front of the chair."  
  
"You're expecting to get leverage like this? Congratulations, you defy physics. What exactly was wrong with my idea, huh?" demands Bones. " _You_  sit in the chair like a normal person and  _I_  sit in your lap and ride you. Your dream of fucking me in the captain's chair is fulfilled. My back survives unscathed. Done and dusted."  
  
"You're so romantic," says Jim, chuckling and then mouthing at Bones's tight jaw and giving it a teasing kiss.   
  
"And  _you're_  pushing it," grunts Bones. "Is sex actually going to happen at some point? Am I just getting my hopes up?"   
  
Jim narrows his eyes and reaches over Bones's shoulders to grip the back of the chair, pressing their bodies together tightly. Bones grunts in surprise at the intimate squeeze and arches his hips up just enough for Jim's cock to sink into him.  
  
“Feel free to register any complaints about my sexual performance  _after_  the act is over, sourpuss,” Jim says mildly.   
  
“Then  _perform_ ,” says Bones.  
  
Jim does.  
  
In fact, Jim proceeds to perform the breath right out of Bones’s lungs judging by the way his mouth drops open and no sound emerges as Jim’s cock drives into him. And yes, it’s not the easiest angle, rocking up and into Bones in a space of about three inches, and yeah, okay, he’s probably bruising Bones’s back with every single thrust, but  _fuck_  it’s good. Hot, tight pressure snug around his dick, the slick slide of their skin, the squeak of the fabric beneath them.  
  
“Gonna think about your ass around my cock every time I sit in this chair,” growls Jim.   
  
“Uh,” grunts Bones. His jaw works, throat bobbing, and his head tips back. “Nngh.”  
  
“What was that?” teases Jim, with a hard jab that thumps Bones’ head back against the chair. “I didn’t quite hear you.”  
  
“Brat,” groans Bones. “Fucking. Hate. UGH.”  
  
“You loooove me,” croons Jim, sweat beading on his forehead as his muscles begin to protest the cramped position. “You wanna maaarry me.”   
  
Bones makes a strangled noise, clenching hard around Jim, and when he comes, Jim spirals right along with him, gasping open-mouthed against Bones’s shoulder.   
  
For a moment, they just slump into each other, panting into damp skin. Jim snuffles into Bones’s hair and murmurs, “What did I tell you, Bones? Jim Kirk doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”  
  
“Oh, god,” Bones grumbles, sounding disgusted. “I can’t believe I continue to let you put your dick inside my body. Get the fuck off.”   
  
Jim laughs. “Make me!”  
  
He’s not entirely expecting Bones to plant a hand in the centre of his chest and shove him onto the floor, but that’s precisely what Bones does.   
  
“Oops,” mumbles Bones, stretching his legs out with a groan. “Slipped.”  
  
“You make me sad,” sighs Jim.   
  
“And you destroy my already-terrible posture,” mutters Bones. “You win some, you lose some.”  
  
“Love you too, Bones.”


End file.
